The Good Mistake
by lostwannabe
Summary: The doctor gazed around the room; peeking at each body, before turning back to the young defenceless girl. This was the one mistake he couldn’t make.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

London - 1894

The aroma of blood had taken control of Dr. Henry Jekyll's senses, this had caused him to wake in dread; his heart pounding in his chest. Hyde had been free for another night, and Jekyll had to faced the outcome. He remembered fragment of the night before, but Jekyll rarely still conscious for the whole event. His eyes reminded closed; trying to hold onto his dream-like state, but the sounds of an waking London, soon pushed him to the harsh true.

He become shocked at his location, it's wasn't his home, or an unforgiving London street, it was far worse than that, it was someone home. Suddenly an blurred memory shot to his mind; this was the home of whores, who didn't have a manager, which meant there were unprotected. It was clear what Hyde had done, the drying blood, which marked Jekyll's skin had already informed him of the result.

Jekyll found his feet, and took an long sickening stare around the room. Three unlucky bodies rested around the room; their existences ripped from them. Bloody hand-paints covered the walls from failed escapes. The poor women probably had to watch one another die, that how Hyde would had like it, the smell of fear was like an fine wine to the beast. Jekyll shuddered at the thought.

He needed to leave, these women may had been whores, but it didn't mean they wouldn't be missed, by their landlord at least. Jekyll seized the reminds of his clothing. He have to travel through the back alleys, but he didn't even know where he was. "Damn you" he cursed under his breath, an beastly chuckle echoed through his mind, Hyde had awoke from his slumber.

"Mummy" cried an feeble voice. Jekyll lurched at the sound, and was quick to hide, he feared the worse. An small pale looking girl, no more than ten years old, appeared from the other room; her whole body trembling with the newly found sight. The girl opened her mouth, but no scream came; her eyes were fixed on the nearest body. The girl drew one sharp breath, before decreasing to the floor, she had fallen unconscious.

Jekyll moved toward the girl, an sense of pity gripped him. "Henry kill her, have fun, just do it quickly" Hyde's voice run through Jekyll mind like an blazing fire. "No…it's a child" he pleaded, as panic set about him once more. "Pathetic Henry…let me out, and I will deal with the little whore" Hyde hissed; his lustful thought were already haunting Jekyll's mind.

The doctor gazed around the room; peeking at each body, before turning back to the young defenceless girl. This was the one mistake he couldn't make.


	2. Chapter 2

1900

Lottie Payne had spent the last six years of her life, within the walls of an orphanage. She been in that place since the tender age of ten, after the unspeakable murdered of her mother and aunts, the memories still held her in bitter embrace. It was the work of a madman, that what the police claimed, the killer was never found. She feared that one day; the killer would return and finish the job, but stupid things like that rarely happen.

Most people thought it was a blessing that she had live through the night. However to her it was more of a curse, because maybe if she had appeared at he right time; her mother would still be alive. Her heart had grown heavy with guilt; this had caused her to become a lonely child. She didn't want to be lonely far from it, but somehow she always managed to scare people away, or she just plain scary of them.

Life was moving on for Lottie, adulthood was calling to her; she was too old to remain in orphanage. She didn't want leave, the orphanage was the only place where she felt safe, but nothing could change the rules. A job was needed, if she wanted to survive in the outside world. Lottie had advertised in the paper for a post. She wasn't hopeful; it was two weeks before got even one reply. It was from a Dr. Henry Jekyll.

* * *

The winter breeze tapped lightly on the windows, the fireplace was burning brightly to fight off the unwanted cold. Jekyll paced his study room; his mind was burred with Hyde's unbearable remarks. The beast was trying to liberate itself, but Jekyll wouldn't allow it, not today. Also the League would not approve of Hyde outings, outside work hours. Mina had already threaten Jekyll on the matter, and he dare not challenge her.

Mina had taken over the League since Quatermain death, much to the dislike of Sawyer, who thought that he should have become leader, but he was too much of an child in Jekyll view. "At least the child deal with his desire" Hyde snapped; causing Jekyll's stomach to jerk at Hyde's meaning. "Not now" Jekyll was quick to hiss.

Hyde laughed eerily, Henry was in his usual worrying state, but this time he had something to worry about. "Little Lottie, hopefully not so little" he mocked with the greater of ease, and it didn't take long for one of Jekyll's fits to take hold. An stupid worm of an man, Jekyll never fill his cravings, not even at night. He was always felt guilty, Jekyll couldn't look at himself, let alone another person, he almost certainly exploded if he did.

An sudden knock stirred Jekyll and Hyde in different manners. Jekyll hesitated before giving the order; the door was promptly opened. An pale maid appeared into the room, "my name is Lottie Payne sir, I'm your new housemaid" she spoke steadily. Jekyll felt an painful grip within his chest. It been six years since he had last seen this girl, he had left Lottie sleeping beside her mother body, he should have moved her before leaving, but he couldn't. He couldn't touch her.

Lottie examined Dr. Jekyll with baffling stare, the grown man had remained silent; an pitying expression was written across his face, how odd. If he didn't have anything to say, why didn't he just dismiss her from the room.

Jekyll inspected her fearfully, a lot had changed with her appearance. How could he been so stupid, he had up-held the thought, that she would have remain a harmless child, however he was wrong. Lottie may share the same height as an child, but that was only child-like thing about her. She wasn't alluring beauty like Mina, but she wasn't an plain Jane of sots.

Good god, what had he done. He had let a woman into his house, his hidden place, if he wasn't careful, she could easily become Hyde plaything, the endless pain.


End file.
